Being Spontaneous
by Nardini's Suck
Summary: When excitement is what she wants who will she drag along for the ride? JavaJunkie! No Jason or Nicole. Set in Season 4.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know that it's not an update to any of the three stories that I have going right now but I have a major case of writer's block and this story will only be like three chapters long, I'm just craving something…spontaneous, for lack of a better word.

Disclaimer: They're not mine…

As the bell above the diner door signaled the arrival of yet another customer he knew without turning who it was. Only one person in the world knew that the sign could be ignored and as he started a fresh pot of coffee he could _hear_ her smile at the sight. "Hey." He said as he turned a dish rag in his right hand ready to scrub the imaginary grime from the counter as they spoke.

"Hey." She smiled, looking down at the counter where he wasted no time in scrubbing away.

"So…how was dinner?"

"Oh, you know…it was fine. They bitched, I listened."

"That bad?"

"Can we just not talk about it, it'll ruin the coffee."

"Sure." He replied, placing a mug before her and pouring her a brimming glass of elixir. She sipped at her coffee instantly, sighing a thank you after downing half the cup in one long sip. He returned to his task of cleaning the counter, occasionally glancing at Lorelai, who was gazing wistfully out into the night. "What are you thinking?" He asked finally, refilling her mug and leaning himself across the counter beside her.

"Why?"

"Well you aren't very talkative tonight. While I had thought that when this day came I'd be ecstatic… you're kinda freaking me out."

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately, you know? With Rory off at college and Sookie being a mom and the construction going on at the inn-"

"Lonely?" He interrupted.

"Yeah…I guess. But mainly tired."

"Tired?"

"Yeah." She answered simply, sipping unhurriedly at her coffee.

"Why are you tired?"

"Well I'm not necessarily tired, just tired of…routine. I mean I get up everyday, talk to my kid, eat here, go through pure hell trying to have the inn ready next month, come here and eat, go home and call my kid and then it's off to bed."

"You don't bath?"

"What do you mean 'you don't bath'?" She replied.

"Well during that whole play by play of your days not once did I hear you saying that you bathed."

"Well that's sort of a given."

"Well I didn't know that."

"It's implied."

"Says who?"

"Says everyone. I don't stink do I?" He leaned forward and inhaled deeply, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he pulled away. "WHAT!" She exclaimed, pulling her shirt to her nose and taking a deep breath. With no luck on the first breath she inhaled again, this time actually hearing Luke chuckle. She looked up at him, her nose still dug into her shirt and saw him laughing at her. A smile then encompassed her features and Luke resumed his position of leaning across the counter, Lorelai looking down at her coffee and beginning to laugh. Luke reached forward and using his index finger he tilted her head up, her eyes meeting his again.

"Now that's better." He smiled, removing his hand and holding her gaze. "You're smiling like yourself."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now back to your problem, you're tired of monotony, right?"

"Pretty much. When Rory was younger we were spontaneous. We did whatever we wanted and said to hell with everything else."

"Yeah, but most of the time you would rent a movie you'd seen a million times and glut on the same junk you had the night before."

"You're making it all seem so dull now."

"Well, if the shoe fits."

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "I'll have you know that we had some major fun on those nights, with all the banter and the movie quoting and the candy!"

"I never said that you didn't have fun, but when was the last time you did something entirely spontaneous? With total disregard for everyone around you, including yourself and just stuck with your gut." He waited in silence and literally watched her mind reel in thought.

"Since Rory and I went to Harvard." She finally replied, sighing and finishing off her coffee. "But you're one to talk mister, when in your life have you ever did something spontaneous?" Luke pushed himself away from the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Unfolding his arms a sense of clarity seemed to hit him and he began unbuttoning his flannel. "What are you doing?" Luke only smiled and shrugged out of the flannel, lifting the sleeve from his right arm to show her a…tattoo! "Luke Danes with a tattoo! Oh my God!" She leaned across the counter and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her so she could get a better look. A blackened box was surrounded by arrows in what seemed to be a sort of compass…at least to her it did.

"What's wrong with tattoo's?" He asked, smirking at her as she began tracing it with her index finger.

"I never said that there was anything wrong with them, I've thought of getting one myself but I never pictured _you _with a tattoo!"

"Why not?"

"It's just…well for one thing you eat healthy."

"What does eating healthy have to do with having something printed on my body?"

"Well they sort of coincide. I mean since you eat healthy and claim that I am destroying my body on a daily basis by consuming unhealthy food I just assumed that a tattoo wouldn't appeal to you."

"Well it really doesn't. My dad had this same one and so did my grandpa, so when I was sixteen I decided to go and get one too." He explained, goosebumps forming on his arm from her light touch.

"A Danes tradition?"

"I guess you could call it that." He replied as Lorelai finally released his arm. "I just figured I'd go ahead and get it. Liz had gotten one on her ankle and dad sort made some comment about liking it so I figured I'd get one too."

"To please him?"

"I guess. I really didn't want to get it, but it was a sort of right of passage with him. We bonded a lot more after I got it."

"Well that's interesting. My parents would have thrown a fit. Is that the only one ya got?"

"Yes."

"So the last time that you did something truly spontaneous was when you were sixteen?"

"Yeah."

"So everything from then on has been monotony?"

"I wouldn't say that…"

"Luke you just said that the last thing you did spontaneously was at the age of sixteen. Look around you my friend, this place is the same, everyday. You cook, you pour coffee, you deal with me twice a day along with countless other customers, you clean up, you go to bed."

"You make me sound boring!"

"If the shoe fits." She countered, smiling mischievously. "Welcome to my world, my friend. That's why I'm so…out of it. My life lacks spontaneity."

"Life is what you make it Lorelai. If you don't like it then change it." Lorelai let his statement sink in and smiled up at him.

"That was awful Confucius-y of you."

"Well I'm a deep thinker."

"I see that now."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"About what?"

"Lorelai!" He growled in frustration.

"I'm kidding!" She smiled. "I don't know what I'm going to do about it just yet. Let me sleep on it and I'll get back to you."

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied, removing her cup from the counter and rinsing it out as she made her way towards the door.

"Luke?" She said, turning to face him as she held the door open.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Have a good night."

"You too." She smiled, closing the door and beginning to the short walk back to her house.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gimungous shout out to Regina Phalangie who beta'd this chapter and gave such blush worthy compliments…everyone give her and handclap! Now damn it!

Disclaimer: Not mine…

The anticipation that had been eating at Lorelai all night seemed to drop as she awoke the next morning to see a light drizzle outside her bedroom window. Looking over at her clock she was not at all surprised to see that it was only six. She had slept soundly with the definition of spontaneity still running through her mind. '_To act on impulse.'_ As she watched the rain fall outside she sighed to herself, the urge for a cup of coffee soon becoming overbearing. Making her way downstairs she went instantly for the coffee in the cupboard. To her utter disappointment her hand struck air, no coffee. She had been so caught up in her conversation with Luke that she had forgotten to run over to Doose's. '_What am I going to do now?'_ She asked herself, pouting at the cupboard and half expecting some coffee to come bursting through. Unlike people however the cupboard was immune to her pout and Lorelai's second thought was that of Luke. Luke always had coffee and he was probably up and getting ready. An early visit to Luke's couldn't hurt her spontaneity and who knew, maybe Luke would want to be spontaneous too…

After a nice shower she threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Grabbing a pair of socks from the dryer she slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and grabbed a hoodie on her way out the door. The rain had completely stopped now but the gray clouds above her promised more rain soon. She walked hurriedly through a sleepy Stars Hollow, surprised to see Luke sitting at a table as she entered.

"Awful early aren't we?" He smiled, getting up to move behind the counter where she placed herself on a stool in front of him.

"I could say the same for you." She smiled back, her eyes lighting up as he grabbed a mug and filled her a cup of coffee to the brim.

"I'm always up this early."

"Why?"

"To run my business."

"Well business doesn't begin until people are out of bed."

"Surprisingly enough I have a few customers in this early, Kirk just left."

"What did he want?"

"To make sure that no one got his table, his mother is making him go to Litchfield to run some errands and he actually thought I would reserve his table for him."

"Why don't you?"

"I never reserve tables."

"You did for Rory's sweet sixteen coffee cake."

"How did you-"

"She tells me everything Luke." Lorelai interrupted, topping off her coffee as Luke poured her another.

"I knew that…" He trailed. "So did you decide on what spontaneous thing to do today."

"No. I looked up the definition last night when I got home though. It means to act on impulse."

"So what type of impulses are you having."

"I dunno." She lied, every fiber of her being was screaming for her to grab him by his green flannel and yank him across the counter to kiss him. She only blushed at the thought and looked down at her coffee, hoping that he hadn't but knowing he had noticed. "You think of anything?"

"Not really, I'm not an impulsive guy."

"Well that's what _we_ need to change."

"Do you mean we as in we both or that we have to change me?"

"The former." She replied, eyeing him over her coffee. "We need to do something…we can't just not do anything."

"Ok, how about this. We go on about our days, you go to work, I'll stay here, do what you normally do. If you think of anything then swing by here and I'll swing by the inn if I think of anything."

"Are you sure? I may decide I want to climb Everest."

"Then I'll be right behind you." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck and oddly enough beginning to blush. He absentmindedly picked up a rag and began scrubbing down the counter beside her. Lorelai smiled at him in his embarrassed state, his words making her heart flutter.

"Good to know." She smiled, pushing back her empty coffee cup. "I'll see you later today then."

"Yeah…see you." Lorelai smiled at how shy he was, still unable to look up from the counter as she stepped out onto the street. Taking a step towards the direction of her house she saw the vibrant sky, a kaleidoscope of red, orange, pink, and purple. Holding her breath at the magnificent sight she watched the sun as it began to peak out over the trees. Smiling she turned back to the diner and threw the door open.

"Let's go!"

"What do you mean let's go? Where are we going?"

"Does it matter?" He contemplated this for a moment and finally answered.

"How are we going?"

"How much gas do you have in your truck?"

"Quarter of a tank."

"Mine's full. Pack a bag…no don't pack a bag, follow me home. We'll get in my Jeep and go."

"Lorelai?"

"No questions." She replied, coming around the counter and grabbing his arm. "Let's just go." She began pulling him towards the door and he obediently followed close behind.

"What about a closed sign?"

"No time." She answered simply. After locking the diner door he turned to see Lorelai already half way up the street and he sprinted to catch up with her.

"What brought this on?"

"Just an impulse." She answered simply. They walked briskly to her house, Lorelai pointing to her Jeep as she ran into the house. A moment later she returned with her cell phone and keys in hand, two hundred and fifty dollars in the right pocket of her sweatpants. She began to protest slightly after seeing Luke in the driver's seat but with one look she was silenced and climbing into the passenger's seat she handed him the keys. Starting up the car he backed out of her driveway and turned facing the street.

"Which way?"

"Pick one."

"Left."

"It's your impulse." She informed him, relaxing herself in the seat and rowing down her window.

"Does it matter where we're going?"

"That's the whole point." She told him. "It doesn't matter."

Smiling slightly he turned left and sped off in the direction of the nearest interstate.

A/N: Please review, I would for you, hell I will for all of you just tell me, I'm on till like two tonite, just holler.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NOT MINE….

Riding in a car with Lorelai Gilmore for an extended amount of time was something that Luke Danes was not accustomed to. It was however very enjoyable. The top to her Jeep had been let down from the get go, her hair swaying in the wind as he traveled east, towards the sun. She had not been still since they had left Stars Hollow and they had listened to everything from The Bangels to Metallica since their departure.

The thing that Luke had had to become more accustomed to however was her legs. While the wind had gave some relief from the heat Lorelai had not hesitated in rolling up the legs of her sweats. This would have not been a problem had she not let her seat back and currently had one leg outside her window and the other bent on the dashboard. He had automatically protested this action, knowing that a ticket was sure to ensue but after five different arguments in the course of three hours she had finally used the spontaneous card on him and he had found himself relenting and accepting his defeat.

"Luke…" She trailed, turning down Sweet Home Alabama and looking over at him.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm hungry."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I've been up since five and I've only had two cups of coffee."

"Alright." He replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"The next restaurant we see."

"What if it's a Pizza Hut?"

"We'll go in."

"Lorelai Pizza Hut doesn't open until lunch, I was being sarcastic."

"I know. You shouldn't do that, it doesn't become you."

"And what is becoming?"

"On you?"

"Yes on me."

"Grumpy, health-crazy, mono-syllabic mountain man."

"Is that all?"

"Well I left out flannel obsessed but I was trying to spare your feelings."

"What's wrong with wearing flannel, it comfortable, I feel comfortable in flannel."

"There are other kinds of clothes you can feel comfortable in."

"Yeah like those you bought me a couple years ago? You've seen where those are."

"Not really, I don't snoop through people's closets. But still you would be comfortable in them if you wore them a while."

"If they're not comfortable when you first put them on then they're not really comfortable to begin with."

"Ok then how about after breakfast we stop at a department store. I guarantee I can find you something comfortable and flannel less."

"I dunno…."

"Oh come on Luke….we need clothes anyway."

"You have a point."

"Go-Oh a Hardee's!" She exclaimed. "Pull over!"

He smirked and followed her direction, swearing to be a little more open minded as they traveled to God knows where.

Two chicken biscuits, a steak biscuit, an orange juice, and five cups of coffee later they were finally on their way, this time with Lorelai driving. Turning back onto I-84 she began heading south, smiling as Tom Cochrane's "Life Is a Highway" played on the radio. Singing along with the music she took an occasional sip of her precious coffee, trying her best to not get them killed, drive, and drink at the same time. Luke only smirked as Lorelai tapped her steering wheel in tune with the guitar solo and finally finished her song and coffee.

"What's that about?" She asked, having been watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"What was what about?" He asked innocently.

"I saw you smirking mister, were you laughing at my singing?" She asked, looking genuinely heartbroken at the insinuation.

"I never said that. I was just thinking to myself is all."

"Thinking about what?"

"About this, this trip we're taking."

"What about it?"

"Well everything. Where we're gonna end up, how long until our money runs out, if we're ever going to get any clothes-"

"LUKE!" Lorelai interrupted, swerving over in her lane to take the next exit, narrowly missing another car.

"Lorelai, what?"

"How could you let me forget about our clothes?"

"Well I figured that me not mentioning it meant that I could adjust to the thought of wearing…not-flannel."

"Well I would like to know what has happened to spontaneous Luke."

"He was barely ever here." Luke exclaimed.

"Well that's no good. Either you agree right now to be a hell of a lot more spontaneous or we'll just turn around right now."

"That's sort of an empty threat."

"So you wanna go home?" She asked, not attempting to hide the disappointment that was clearly evident in her voice.

"Lorelai…" He trailed.

"No, why didn't you just say something?"

"Because I wanted to come."

"That's not what you just said."

"Well I was trying to make it seem as if I didn't actually want to come."

"Why would you do that?"

"To…to get…I dunno Lorelai, what does it matter? I was kidding, I do want to be here."

"Are you being serious Luke, because I don't want you to do this if you don't want to."

"No Lorelai I want to. I wouldn't have come along if I wouldn't have." There was an awkward silence for the next few moments, resulting finally in a sigh from Luke. "Can we go shopping now?"

Lorelai only smiled and sped up, eager to find the next clothing store on this road.

A/N: Pretty much a filler chapter. I hope you liked it, the next chapter should be posted sometime today. Review and you'll make me VERY happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine…

"Luke, what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what is wrong with me?"

"Why aren't you out here yet?" She sighed, pacing impatiently outside the dressing room doors.

"I don't think I want these." He muttered, studying his reflection in the mirror.

"That's it." She convinced herself, storming into the room that he had foolishly forgot to lock.

"Lorelai!" He exclaimed, jumping back.

"Hush Luke, the sooner you let me see the sooner we're out of here. Lord look at what has been under that flannel…" She exclaimed, whistling at him. Glaring he turned around to face her. "The front is wonderful too." She smiled, looking at his t-shirt clad chest.

"What's so wonderful about a pair of Levi's and a tee shirt?"

"It's not flannel." She answered immediately, blatantly admiring his chest which was obviously well defined. "You look…really good."

"Thanks." He said, his face turning every shade of red imaginable. "Now get out." He replied, grabbing her shoulders and pointing her towards the door.

"No wait try on the button down." She said, maneuvering out of his grasp.

"If you get out I will."

"How am I to know that you won't lock the door and I won't be able to see?"

"You'll have to trust me." He smirked.

"Well in that case no." She crossed her arms over her chest and planted herself against a wall.

"Lorelai I will, don't you trust me?"

"Not with the smirk that filled that line now hop to. I'll even turn my back if you want me too." She said turning. Hearing the sound of cloth and skin rustling she smiled, knowing that she had won. After a long moment she turned to see Luke struggling with the buttons on the shirt. "Can't you get 'em?" She smiled, watching as his large hands tried unsuccessfully to grasp the delicate buttons. Closing the distance between them she lightly slapped his hands, letting her nimble fingers do up the shirt, said fingers grazing his chest and causing both of their heart rates to increase. She ran her hand down his chest after completing the buttons, telling herself that it was only to make sure that she hadn't missed a button. Looking up she was met with an intense look in the blue eyes of Luke, an emotion behind them that was undecipherable yet made her tingle all over. Smiling self-consciously she took a step back and admired him. "Good." She said over her shoulder. "I'll be waiting out here for you." She hurriedly headed out of the area, for some reason trying to out run the feeling that was overtaking her.

Standing there with his arms at his sides while the touched him was admittedly one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. Feeling his breath hitch and hearing his heart pounding in his ears he knew that just one more moment would make his demise. Thankfully she worked quickly and he finally breathed as he saw her clasp the last button. To his surprise, however, she ran her hand down his chest. Waves of tingling heat swept through where her hand touched and as he stared at her the image of grabbing her and kissing the hell out of her flashed through his mind for longer than he cared to admit. When she finally looked up at him he knew she saw what he was feeling, and for a milli second he thought he saw a hint of longing and the thought gave him no time to stop her as she said something and rushed out the door. Grabbing the clothes from the hanger on the wall he hurriedly went after her, knowing that there was no time to waste…

Paying for the three outfits that they had managed to pick out in the hour they'd been in Wal-Mart they were finally back on the road having only spent a hundred dollars. Luke finally resumed the responsibility of driver, knowing that he needed something to distract him from the feelings running through him at that moment. They managed to drive for an hour with the only sound being that of the radio before Lorelai finally spoke. "Do you know where you want to go?"

"No. I thought the whole idea behind this was to be as spontaneous as possible."

"It is, but you have to know at least what state we're going to end up in."

"Lorelai, are you have second thoughts about this trip?"

'After what happened in Wal-Mart?' She asked herself. "I don't know if I trust myself." She answered aloud, wincing at herself. 'You IDIOT! You weren't supposed to say that out loud. Now he's looking at you as if you grew a second head! Come up with something Lorelai, you're the queen of dialogue, say something!'

"Trust yourself with what?" He said, smiling slightly.

"Well with what we're doing."

"What exactly are we doing?"

"We're going to God knows where and are going to do God knows what Luke! What if I get out drunk somewhere and do something stupid?"

"I'll be there, you won't do anything stupid."

"Are you sure you'll be there Luke? I mean what if I decided to jump into a pool naked, would you dive in after me?"

"Of course I would. I'd save you from embarrassment."

"Who said I'd be embarrassed?" She asked mischievously.

"Well it was implied."

"How long have you known me?"

"Good point." He chuckled. They sat in silence for another moment before she spoke up again.

"What if we're both in the pool, who'll save who?"

"You actually think I'd jump naked into a pool?"

"You never know, I can be very persuasive."

"Not that persuasive."

"Are you sure?"

"Damned sure. I will not, during the duration of this trip, jump into any water that is not a shower naked."

"Alright. I believe you, but you're sucking the spontaneity out of this trip." He cracked a smile at this and couldn't help but join in on the laughter that seemed to overtake her, tears slipping down her cheeks as the laughter ensued.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not Mine...

The setting sun radiated various brilliant shades of red, blue, orange, red, and purple as the Jeep headed straight towards it. The music had gotten to her head fifty miles ago and now as they drove with the top down of her Jeep she knew that there was no place else that she would rather be. Looking over at Luke she began to study him closely. The slight crook in his nose, undoubtedly from his track or baseball days of old, the stubble that lined his strong jaw, his eyes which stared intently at the road, seeming to take in everything. Her eyes settled there, on his. Even from the side of his face his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, the intense look behind them as appealing as the color. She had been close enough to him throughout these past few years to know that when he was angry they turned a dark, sea-like blue. Yet when he was playful they were almost transparent they were so blue. Now they were sparkling, a sky-like blue, yet a shade deeper than that. Thinking about it now she couldn't help to wonder what they looked like close up…kissing distance. Would they turn dark with want? Or would they turn light with adoration? Does he keep his eyes open so they can be read or does he close them and bask in the moment? Her concentration was broke when she saw him turn to her, catching her staring.

"What's up with you?" He asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"Your face is red…like your blushing."

"I'm not blushing…I..I just got too much sun today."

"It wasn't like that when we left from the Huddle House."

"Yes it was, you just weren't paying attention."

'Yes Lorelai I was paying attention and you were not sunburned."

"What kind of a person pays attention to another person's face? Do you have a face fetish?"

"How can a person have a face fetish?" He smirked.

"I don't know. They like to look at people's faces and notice things."

"Well then I would have to say that you must be the one with the fetish because you were staring at me for like five minutes." He replied, slowing down to let a Mercedes pass him.

"I was not!" She exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes you were. You were looking at my forehead, I could see you in my peripheral."

"I wasn't looking at your forehead, I was looking at your eyes." She admitted.

"So you were staring."

"No, I was just observing how blue they were."

"Your eyes are blue too, what difference is there?"

"Your eyes are different, you're a man."

"And that has what to do with eye color?" He chuckled.

"Nothing Luke, just drive." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out her open window. They sat in silence for a moment before he finally spoke.

"What about my eyes?" He asked quietly.

"What?"

"What about my eyes?" he asked her, a little louder this time.

"Just the color of them that's all." She said as if it were obvious, looking again out her window.

"They're blue."

"Yes, I believe we've already covered that."

"Alrighty then. Your eyes change color blues."

"They do?" She asked, staring curiously over at him.

"Yeah. Most of the time they sparkle, really bright blue. After Friday night dinner they're dark because you're obviously distressed and sometimes when you've worked a long day they're really light."

"You've noticed all that about my eyes?"

"Well yeah. I see you like three times a day, I know you pretty well."

"Are you sure it's not just a flaring of your face fetish?"

"I thought you were the one with the face fetish."

"No."

"Yes, I specifically recall you…"

"Hey let's stop here." She interrupted him, pointing towards the side of the road.

"Lorelai it's illegal to park on the shoulder of an interstate."

"Well then take the little road over there." She said pointing.

"What little road?"

"That one."

"Why am I taking that road?"

"You'll see…be spontaneous." She smiled. Turning the Jeep onto the dirt road they rode along through the woods for a long while, an end never seeming to come of it before lights from up ahead shone through brightly, 'MOTEL VACANCY'….the sign read.

"Have you been here before?" He asked, looking over at her.

"No, I just saw a sign that kept saying cabin in the woods…so here we are." Pulling into a parking spot Luke managed to catch a glimmer of what appeared to be water a while off.

"Well isn't that just a coincidence." He chuckled, pulling the keys from the ignition while Lorelai innocently replied.

"Well there were pictures on the billboards…"

A/N: I know it's short but be patient, this is the most I've updated in forever. Please drop a review for me. I appreciate a WHOLE LOT those of you who did and my deepest thanks goes out to all of you. Next chapter sometime in the next two days…hopefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All characters and places with copyrights belong to owners of said copyrights. I am simply borrowing them with no intention of returning them…

"Did you see the lake?" She asked after they had finally found some decent coffee at a bakery down the road.

"Yes I did." He answered simply, sipping the peppermint tea he had bought much to Lorelai's annoyance.

"You know it's still summer." She informed him as they walked back towards the motel.

"I am not going anywhere near that water Lorelai, get the idea out of your head."

"I'm not asking you to get in." She replied quickly.

"I'm simply asking that you accompany me."

"Why would you need a chauffeur?"

"Luke this is not Stars Hollow, there could be some lunatic out here that could try to drown me."

"I am well aware of where we are Lorelai." He sighed. "You promise you won't push, pull, whine, beg, or embarrass me into the water."

"I promise but you must be easily swayed."

"How do you mean?" He asked, watching as she chugged the rest of her coffee and threw the container in a nearby trash can.

"Well you just said for me not to whine, beg, or embarrass you into the water. That clearly says that any of these three things will get you into the water." He was silent for a moment after this, cursing at himself for being read like an open book. "But I promised so you don't have to get into the water unless you want to. I won't say a word to persuade you into the water."

"Ok then. Are you sure that you want to swim in the dark?" He asked her, looking across at the lake clearly glimmering in the moonlight near them.

"Why yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"No reason." Silence engulfed the pair for the next few moments, allowing them both to slowly go over their last conversation…and the fifty held throughout the day. Feeling a slight breeze begin to pick up around them Lorelai hugged herself, welcoming a kiss from the wind as she slowly began to twirl up the dirt road beside Luke. "What are you doing?"

"Just enjoying the night Luke. The crickets, the warmth, the breeze, what's not to enjoy?"

"You forgot the moon and the stars." He reminded her.

"That's a given."

"Not if it's cloudy." She gleamed, the pair finally coming within running distance of the lake. Flashing him a devious smile she turned to ran towards the lake…in a very Lorelai-like way. Watching her half waddle, half robot dance away Luke chuckled at how unathletic she was. Surely she had ran and played as a child, every one was at least entitled to that, no matter how bad her home life had been. Her track record with men the past couple of years also proved her capability to run, not that he was about to complain. Her constant inability to commit to a man left him with more time to finally take a chance. Like Lorelai however Luke was afraid to commit, afraid that if his true feelings came out that she would turn and run away and he would be left alone like Chris and Max before him. Finally coming to the edge of the lake he was surprised to see her head submerge from under the water.

"When did you jump in?"

"A couple of seconds ago, didn't you hear me splash?"

"No."

"I cannonballed and everything."

"I didn't hear you."

"Oh well." She replied, spitting out the water that had filled her mouth.

"If it's cold why don't you get out?" He asked, watching as her teeth chattered silently.

"I'll get used to it." She informed him, dipping her head back under the water. "Care to join me?" She asked upon resubmerging.

"I thought I told you I wouldn't be getting in any water."

"No, you said you wouldn't be getting in any water naked, save a shower."

"Same difference."

"No it's not, you're not naked."

"And I don't plan on getting there either."

"Well that's all and well but it feels better when you're fully commando."

"Fully commando?"

"Naked." She drawled, smiling.

"Lorelai, you aren't!" He exclaimed, peering hard into the water.

"Quit it! You don't need to see me."

"I'm not trying to catch a peep, I just don't believe you…" As he said this line she lifted her very bare arm to point to a pile of wet clothes about three yards from him. "Why are they wet?"

"Well I couldn't undress in front of people."

"So you did it in the water?"

"Well yeah."

"How are you going to get redressed, in the water?"

"Yeah. You know you promised you wouldn't let me do this."

"Well there's nothing I can do now. Knowing you, you probably had this planned."

"Of course not."

"What are you going to do if other people come over here wanting to swim?"

"I'll get redressed."

"But you're clothes are over here."

"So you'll throw them to me." She answered him, as if to say duh.

"What if I don't?"

"You would." She answered immediately.

"How do you know? What if I decide to gather them all up and walk back to my room?"

"You wouldn't do that." She answered simply, offering no hesitation about it. Slowly Luke walked over and gathered her clothes, walking back to the edge of the lake.

"Are you sure?" He asked teasingly.

"Yes, you wouldn't do that to me. Now would you please throw me my clothes?"

"In a couple of minutes, I like having control over you."

"Dirty!"

"That was not how I meant it."

"And how did you mean it? I took it as you like having the power to keep me naked, isn't that right?"

"No…well yes but not in that way Lor-"

"Then I was right."

"You put words in my mouth."

"Not really, you were the one to bring it up."

"If you wouldn't have taken off your clothes we wouldn't be here."

"Then why don't you take off yours, settle the score."

"Now who wants to see who naked?" He snorted, letting her clothes fall to the ground beside him. "Besides how would that settle the score?"

"I don't want to see you naked, you can just live a little."

"Still you would like to see me get in there naked."

"I'd like to see you cut loose for once."

"I thought I was cutting loose by coming on this trip with you."

"I guess you're right. Now would you please just throw me my clothes?"

"Sure."

"Just throw the pants and the shirt, I'll get the rest." After an awkward moment she was finally dressed enough to come out of the water. As she pulled her hair back behind her ears Luke couldn't help but stare at her hardened nipples, visible thanks to the moonlight. Bending to retrieve her socks and shoes she began walking back towards the motel, Luke following along behind like a lost puppy.

A/N: There will be some action in the next chapter, and hopefully by action you get what I mean. But I'd still like to know what you think of this one. I know it was a lot of banter about the same thing but what are Luke and Lorelai's conversations but redundant, must I bring up the Thanksgiving argument over flowers they have every year? Or Luke's constant nagging about food and coffee and eating healthy? Tell me what you think please, then maybe I'll shut up and write more…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Elephant sized shout out goes to lolabelle26 who beta'd this chapter for me. YAY to her. I appreciate it a lot and I hope it is to your liking even though I only added like two paragraphs. Thank you very much.

To the rest of you...here it is...my next installment...

Disclaimer: They're not mine...

"I knew it was a mistake to unlock that door." He grunted as a freshly showered Lorelai jumped on the bed beside him.

"Then why did you?" She asked innocently, turning on her side to face him with her face resting in her palm.

"I really don't know."

"I do." She smiled.

"Oh really?" He asked, mimicking her position on the bed so that he faced her.

"Yep..." She trailed, playing with a lock of her still damp hair.

"Care to enlighten me?" He chuckled.

"You can't say no to me." She replied matter-of-factly. Watching his reaction she was able to detect the smile in his eyes before it covered his stubble clad face.

"Yes I can." He replied a moment later.

"No Luke, you really can't." She laughed, becoming a little defensive.

"What?!" He laughed. "You must think you have me whipped or something."

"I'd like to think I do."

"Well then you must not be very good and keeping me in line." He replied seriously.

"And why is that?" She smiled, curious as to his reasoning.

"Because if you had such wonderful persuasive tactics then I could have easily been swayed into that pond tonight."

"Hmmm..." She squinted her eyes in contemplation. "I'm losing me touch." She replied finally.

"That comes with old age."

"Bite your health-food eating tongue!" Lorelai snapped playfully. "I'll have you know that I am thirty-four years old and perfecting the art of persuasion. Have you never heard that with age comes wisdom?"

"Says the woman who skinny dips in a public swimming hole."

"What is it that you have against skinny dipping? At least I'm gonna be spontaneous on this trip."

"I have nothing against skinny dipping in general, it's just that mature thirty-four year old women shouldn't be doing what teenagers do."

"Why the hell not? I'm young at heart...when did maturity even become a topic in this conversation anyway? I thought we were talking about wisdom."

"Same difference."

"Completely different."

"Lorelai-" He warned.

"Luke." She replied, unnerved. "Is this all we ever do?" She sighed, exasperated.

"What are you talking about?"

"All we ever do is argue."

"That's not true."

"Yes we do."

"I'd call it banter before I would arguing. Didn't we just have a similar conversation earlier?"

"More like the same conversation." She spat. "This trip was supposed to be fun Luke. We're supposed to do things we never would have dreamed about in Stars Hollow. You're not spontaneous."

"Whoa now, what made me not spontaneous all the sudden, the fact that I won't get naked in a pond?"

"Yes Luke the fact that you refuse to get naked in a pond."

"You know come to think of it I think this is all just a ploy for you to see me naked."

"Luke!" She exclaimed.

"What? You were the one who suddenly brought up skinny dipping. It's like pre-meditated nudity."

"Sort of like a third date?"

"You're trying to evade the subject matter. Admit it, you want to see me naked."

"No Luke, I don't."

"I think you do." He smiled, scooting a little closer to her on the bed. "Now admit it."

"I won't admit to something that is not true. I have no desire to see you naked, I just want you to look back on this trip in a year and say that you truly had fun, a total disregard for others and blatant self-pacifying."

"So in order for me to treat myself I have to get naked in a pond?"

"DIRTY!"

"Lorelai!" He growled, suddenly feeling the need to remove himself from the bed.

"That so warranted a dirty, a very dirty even."

"Alright. You win Lorelai."

"YAY!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. "We better get some sleep if we want a late start tomorrow." She yawned.

"Little Miss Spontaneity is tired?"

"A little, all that swimming tires a girl out." She replied, turning back to stand at the foot of the bed.

"I figured it would be refreshing seeing as you had no clothing to weigh you down to get tired."

"So full of comebacks tonight." Her eyebrows raised in confusion. "And playful ones at that. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying this."

"I am." He informed her. "Thank you for making me do this." He replied seriously, sitting up and scooting closer to the foot of the bed.

"You do realize that with that statement you admit to being whipped on at least one level." His only response was a sigh at her joke to which she immediately covered up. "I should be thanking you though. You didn't have to come with me this morning but you did, that means the world to me."

"You just like knowing you have some power over me." He grunted, slightly smiling.

"That too." She laughed, noticing now how close they had gotten to one another. Leaning down she kissed his cheek sweetly. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear before turning and heading through the door without another word. Smiling after her Luke only fell back onto the bed. Even though she was only a few feet away he missed her like crazy.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I KNOW I PROMISED ACTION and I'm very sorry. But I agree with lolabelle when she said it could be better played off in a later chapter. It is called sexual tension for a reason and I think it's a little too early to break out the adult rated content. Please review and tell me what you think please, I'll update a hell of a lot quicker...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hallelujah, she updates!

A/N: Ok so I always listen to music to get my creative juices a-flowing and one song in particular caught my special attention. The song is called "Blessed Hellride" by a certain rocking band. An extra big shout out goes to all of those that can name that band! I love them…they Rock!

Disclaimer: Not mine…

The gray dawn cast a lazy haze about the motel as Luke took in his surroundings. Because of his work ethic he couldn't help but awaken early and as he stood at the edge of the lake he could only smile at his surroundings. The sun glimmered brightly off the water of the lake and a light breeze picked up and hit his bare arms. Looking down at them he couldn't help but be surprised at how comfortable he was. It had been years since he had been caught outside in only a t-shirt. His flannel could always be rolled up if it got warm and if it was cold the cotton of it had always offered warmth. Looking down at the water at his reflection he observed how different he looked. Smirking at his own self-consciousness he couldn't help but smile at what all she was able to talk him into. And over the years that list had accumulated daily and so quickly that he had lost track at "Hello Duke." Now as he thought about it he could offer no excuse as to why she emitted so much power over him other than that he was truly whipped. That alone would not to be as bad if not for the fact that she had complete and utter control over him and yet was oblivious to the fact that he loved her.

Admitting this fact was something that he had grown accustomed to and it had taken a while to become accustomed. Luke Danes was not a touchy-feely sort of man but when it came to either Lorelai he was a pushover and they both knew and utilized this capability. When he had first admitted to himself that Lorelai Gilmore was indeed the love of his life he had instantly freaked out. Never in his life had he truly loved a anybody as much as he loved Lorelai Gilmore. Rachel of course had been his high-school sweetheart and while he knew that he had loved her he also knew that this was a different love than that of old. Lorelai was on his every thought. When the bell above the diner door jingled his stomach seemed to turn somersaults, expecting her to come and keep him on his toes. Admittedly, (after a long time of denying it), he also could not help but feel tiny pangs of disappointment when the bell didn't signal her arrival, instead signaling Kirk…or God-forbid Taylor. She was the only person in town he could talk to for more than a moment, save Rory, and they were the light of his life. His love for them overshadowed anything he had ever thought to be love and since meeting them he finally knew what love was.

As the sun finally took its position in the sky in front of him he knew that now would be the best time to go for coffee. The sun would awaken Lorelai any minute now and to be honest he was anxious to see her when she woke up. Over the years Luke had seen the many various shades and sides of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, angry, sad, caffeine-filled, and caffeine deprived (one of his favorites). And now, if he hurried, he would be able to view her in one of her most innocent and natural states…asleep.

Infatuation was the only word that could describe this desire he felt to watch her sleep. To put it simply he knew everything about her, had seen her in every imaginable scenario and condition…except sleeping. It wasn't so much as the fact that she was sleeping as _how _she slept. Does she stay on one side of the bed or does she spread her long body across the whole of it? Does she sleep on her stomach or on her back? When she's dreaming does she smile or furrow her brow to reveal part of her dream? Does she talk in her sleep or does she sleep quietly with a content smile on her face? All of these things while seemingly unimportant were aspects of her that would reveal more about her…more than he already knew, it is indeed when you are in your most vulnerable of states.

Deciding to take the chance that upon the immediate smell of coffee she would awaken Luke swung her door open in a half hearted attempt to help her awaken. Now here he was second guessing himself. His actions now seemed something like that of a stalker and while he himself knew that this was an act of love and admiration, how would Lorelai feel when awakened to the sight of a staring Luke? Halfway through the doorway he turned back towards his room, it was all becoming a little too creepy for him now. One little breath however caused him to turn on his heels and stare at the sight before him.

"Luke." Came the whisper from her unconscious body. With the sheets only covering her midsection and her legs and arms bent oddly around her he had thought for a moment that he had been seen. Barging through his door however he wasn't surprised, he was actually relieved. But as he fully entered the room he was confused at the fact that her eyes were still closed and her chest was slowly rising and falling before him. Was she dreaming? And better yet, was she dreaming of him? "Mmm…"

'_Was that a…moan?' _He gulped to himself, the coffee in his hand beginning to slightly shake. Watching her as she slightly stirred he panicked for a moment and debated on whether or not to run back to his room, jump into bed and pretend he was still asleep. He looked down at her momentarily. Her face, surrounded wildly around her head, was oddly flushed. Lorelai _never_ flushed. The woman was impossible to embarrass, so why was she blushing? Deciding that his infatuation was now filled he turned on his heels to head back into his room.

Before he could put his plan into action however he heard a sniff coming from her. Smiling slightly he watched as she sniffed the air repetitively, the aroma from the coffee finally filling her nostrils. Jumping slightly at the sight of her shooting up in the bed he was even more surprised that she still refused to open her eyes. "Coffee…" She mumbled, turning her head towards Luke but never opening her eyes. Remaining silent for a moment she finally managed to motion him over. "Over here."

Fulfilling her request he walked over to the edge of her bed and place the coffee in her warm hands. Smiling slightly she brought the coffee to her lips and ran her mouth across the top before finding the slot to drink out of. Luke's appreciation of this action would have been very embarrassing had eyes been open, to this fact he was eternally grateful. Moving over to the chair across from the bed he placed his arms in his lap, his mind instantly going to Taylor. Instantly the object of his embarrassment was relieved. As he sat back up in his chair he was surprised to find an intense pair of blue eyes eyeing him questioningly.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Why?

"Well you had your arms crossed and you were staring down at the floor."

"So?"

"Well after careful observation I came to the conclusion that you must be sick."

"And why is that?"

"Well I checked myself and I'm neatly tucked away beneath these shorts and tank top, which by the way I had to learn to do the hard way. Number two you brought me coffee, one of the things that you swear will kill me and three….those were the only two I could think of. So I deduced it and you must be ill, you doing ok?"

"I was just waiting for you to wake up is all."

"Well I'm up now. Feeling spontaneous today?" She asked, sitting up against the head board of the bed and stretching, coffee in tow.

"Oh yeah." He replied dryly.

"That's not a good attitude."

"I'm up for anything we decide to do."

"Skinny dipping?"

"You want to see me naked!" He exclaimed, a teasing smile covering his eyes and mouth.

"Luke!" She replied defensively, leaning towards him.

"What? That's like the tenth time you've asked me to go skinny dipping. Just admit to the fact that you want my sexy body." He deadpanned.

"Ok, you caught me. My one goal for this trip is to get you naked."

"Dirty."

"Yeah well it's given due to the content of my perverted mind." She replied sarcastically. Getting up from the bed she walked over to him and pulled him up by the shirt.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm checking you out." She replied, turning him around so that she couldn't admire his Wranglers and tight black t-shirt. "You should lose the hat."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I let you dress me, the hat stays."

"Are you comfortable."

"No."

"You're lying."

"How would you know?"

"Your eyes my friend, they deceive you."

"Ok then, I feel ok."

"Well that's better than uncomfortable." She grasped his right arm and again admired part of his tattoo that remained uncovered. "You look hot." She mumbled simply. Her breath lightly kissing his face. As goosebumps arose on his arms in reaction she ran her hand up his sleeve, revealing the whole of his tattoo.

"Wha-What are you doing?" He stuttered slightly.

"Just looking." She replied, gazing intensely at the tattoo. Tracing it with her index finger Luke took this moment to hold his breath, repeating Taylor in his mind so quickly that his mind began reeling before him. As she looked up from her task she was momentarily taken aback to see that his eyes were closed. As he finally let out a breath and reopened his eyes she quickly diverted her attention back to the tattoo. Not failing to see how quickly his chest was rising and falling with each breath she also could not fail to feel the anticipation that began sweeping over her body. Removing her hand and steeping slightly away from him she nervously glanced at him, his gaze too overbearing for her to match. "I want—" She hesitated, her heart beat accelerating.

"What?" He whispered.

"I want…"

A/N: Cliffhanger? Yes. Am I the biggest bitch in the world? You decide. Do you want a super fast update that will give you hope in my updating speed once again? Tell me and I'll update. Half of next chapter is already written and it my friends is a piece of shit. And I don't mean bad shit I mean GREAT SHIT. Holler at me please.


	9. Chapter 9

WOW! 36 reviews in two days, thanks a whole hell of a lot. I want to say now that whoever said that they'd put this story on the back burner because I update so infrequently, I'm sorry. If you knew my situation (5 deaths in as many weeks), you'd know that I've had a pretty shitty past couple of months. That to me seems like a proper excuse and I hope that this story takes its place on the griddle because I will be updating at least twice a week. Again thank you to all that reviewed.

A/N: **Wendy**. My she-ro. Once again you have pulled through for me, loyal reviewer, beta, and now the Name That Band Winner. Of course it was the Black Label Society, that album is playing right now as I type. It's wonderful… Thank you for answering, I figured you would know who sings Blessed Hellride, YOU Rock!

**A/N: TO ALL REVIEWERS: Thank you each and every one for reviewing. I know that it takes me hell and ever to update anymore but there is a lot o' drama in my life here lately, mostly being that I have indeed been watching Season 7. I hate that that demon and Lorelai have kissed more than L/L ever did. That seriously PISSED me off. They look forced and unenjoyable. It's all total bullshit, I own it all up to that. You want a good show, put L/L back together. Until then I will try to remain in the world I know as Gilmore Girls…**

Disclaimer: Not mine…

Last time on Being Spontaneous:

_Not failing to see how quickly his chest was rising and falling with each breath she also could not fail to feel the anticipation that began sweeping over her body. Removing her hand and steeping slightly away from him she nervously glanced at him, his gaze too overbearing for her to match. "I want—" She hesitated, her heart beat accelerating. _

"_What?" He whispered._

"_I want…"_

"You want what?" He asked again, his voice and eyes impatient as they pleaded with her.

"I want to get one." She said quickly.

"Get one?" He shook his head, as if not hearing her correctly. "Get one of what?"

"One of those." She said pointing to his arm.

"A tattoo?" He sighed, defeated.

"Yeah a tattoo. What did you think I would say?"

"Not that." He mumbled, staring down at the carpet.

"Well…" She trailed after a moment.

"Well what?"

"We should get going." She topped off her coffee.

"Yeah." He agreed, starting towards his room.

"I'll meet you outside in ten, I need to shower and I'll be right out."

"We have until noon to be out." He reminded her.

"I know but I want to get out on the road."

"Alright." He replied, going to his room and closing the door. "I'll wait for you." He whispered.

An Hour Later

"Let's ride!" Startled Luke jumped slightly, turning to see a smiling Lorelai.

"What took you?" He squinted at her.

"You said we had until noon." She replied dully. '_That and I had a little fun in the bathroom.' _She thought to herself, walking quickly past Luke so that he wouldn't see her blushing. "You wanna drive?" She asked, keeping her back to him.

"Doesn't matter."

"Ok then, I wanna drive." She replied, needing something to keep her mind set on something other than his role in her bathroom fun.

"Whatever." He mumbled, jumping into the passenger's seat and waiting for her to hop in. Taking a moment to shake her mind free of her dirty deeds she got in and started the Jeep. Shifting the gear she placed her arm behind Luke's seat as she pressed on the gas. Instead of moving in reverse however they found themselves moving forward. "Lorelai!" He exclaimed, when she failed to press on the brake.

"Oops!" She shouted, slamming on the brake to which Luke lurched forward in the seat, narrowly catching himself on the dash. "Are you ok?" She asked, putting the car in park.

"I'm fine, you on the other hand…"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you sure you're ok to drive? I mean if you want I could drive while you look for tattoo shops."

"Tattoo shops?" She asked. "Why the hell would I want to go to a tattoo shop?"

"You said earlier that you wanted one."

"I did?"

"Yeah. Before you went to take your shower." He replied, a devious look spreading across his face.

"That-Th-No I don't want to get one."

"Why not?"

"Do they still use needles to make them?"

"Of course."

"Then that's plenty of a reason."

"Then why did you say you wanted one earlier?"

"I…That….When…That's not what I really wanted to say."

"And what did you really want to say that you wanted?" His eyes again carrying the slightest of hope.

"More coffee." She answered simply.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because if that was what you wanted you would have said so. The two aren't in any way related, you can't mix them up."

"Do you even know me?"

"Well enough to know that coffee, besides Rory, is the love of your life. If you wanted coffee then you would have said, "I want coffee.", but you didn't say that. You said you wanted a tattoo, so let's go get you a tattoo."

"Um, I'm not getting a tattoo."

"Where's your sense of spontaneity?" He asked.

"Oh it's here, I just don't want it in the form of body art."

"But you said you did."

"Not with this again Luke, leave it alone."

"If you leave the skinny dipping thing alone with me." He countered.

"Alright."

"Not in any way Lorelai. No code, no nothing. I won't pester you if you return the favor."

"Deal."

"Now can I drive?"

"No." She replied, starting the radio and putting the Jeep into reverse and pulling out of the parking lot. '_Crisis Averted.'_ She sighed to herself.

Silence. It penetrated the Jeep like deafeningly, neither Luke nor Lorelai wanting to initiate conversation for whatever reasons they had. The radio had long since been turned off. After eating at McDonald's at noon they were both content to just watch the road. Crossing the border of Virginia and North Carolina about half an hour ago they were going everywhere and nowhere all at once.

"I want some coffee." She finally announced.

"When do you not want coffee?" He replied.

"Luke I've only had eight cups."

"That's plenty."

"Not for me its not."

"You're inhuman."

"That was mean."

"Why was that mean?"

"You said I wasn't human."

"Lorelai you know by now that I was only teasing you."

"But you think I drink too much coffee."

"Yeah."

"So the reason I'm so inhuman is because I drink too much coffee? That hardly qualifies as being-"

"Lorelai watch the road!" He shouted, grabbing the dashboard as she overcorrected herself and swerved out in front of a speeding Camaro, barely missing it and receiving two middle fingers.

"Same to you buddy." She called out the window, looking over at a frustrated Luke.

"Why don't you stop for some coffee and then let me drive?" He offered, looking severely pissed.

"Ok." She sighed defeatedly, turning off on the next gas exit so that she could find a gas station. Pulling the Jeep to the pump they both jumped out, Luke heading to the pump and Lorelai heading inside.

"Use the bathroom too Lorelai, coffee runs straight through you."

"Ok dad." She deadpanned, heading inside.

A couple of minutes later she popped out carrying a bag full of goodies and coffee. You better go to the bathroom too the woman inside said this is the last exit for an hour." She said placing her stuff in the Jeep and throwing him the key to the men's room. "After I pay for this." He replied, going into the station. Going into the bathroom Lorelai sighed to herself and entered a stall, surprised at how clean the bathroom was. Promising herself she would try to be less serious she stepped out of the bathroom only to run into Luke. "Oops!" She exclaimed after falling to the ground from hitting him.

"You ok?" He asked gruffly, reaching for her hand and pulling her swiftly up.

"Thanks." She said, looking shyly down to the ground from their proximity. Using his index finger Luke pulled her head up to look her in the eye.

"You know that I was joking earlier right?"

"Yeah, of course." She replied, looking sweetly up at him, her heart beginning to pound wildly in her chest.

"You are one of the most human people I know. You're a great coffee-addicted mother and friend and I wouldn't want you any other way." He said sweetly. Biting her lip to hold back the tears that were threatening at the sincerity of his words she turned her head quickly so that he wouldn't see. "Hey, hey…" He said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into a warm hug. Her head automatically went to rest on his shoulder, both pairs of arms wrapped tightly around one another. As he held her his hands began rubbing her back, a seemingly meaningless gesture intended to comfort her sending waves of anticipation throughout the whole of her body.

Pulling back slightly to look at him she would not ignore again the look his eyes held. Intensely dark blue she saw nothing but love, something that she hadn't felt in this capacity in a long time. With Chris it had been sheer lust, with Max it was adoration, now with Luke it was pure love. She now saw what everyone had been telling her was there for years and to her complete surprise she wasn't scared. This time she would not run. As his hands came around to grasp the sides of her face she released all doubt, all the worry about the friendship, the food, the coffee, Stars Hollow…any excuse she had let herself use to put off her feelings for him. Now as his face moved towards hers questioningly she only allowed herself to _feel_.

He gave her a moment to stop him. Waiting for that look of fear to shine in her eyes and end it before it began, but she did not. Lightly brushing her lips he pulled back, her head still in his hands. She gave him no time however to meet her gaze before she threw her arms around his neck and pulled her to him, her lips meeting his soundly. As his arms came to rest on her hips he found himself backed against the wall, both devouring the other with their kiss. Running his tongue sweetly across her bottom lip he was instantly gratified with access, to which she hungrily greeted.

Turning them so that she was pressed up against the wall he kissed her with all his being, his groin grinding into her elevated body (thanks to him), both moaning at the contact. Breaking apart to finally breathe they were both surprised when a throat cleared roughly beside them, the cashier staring angrily at them. Pulling apart and glaring back at the woman for breaking up their first kiss the woman now explained. "Someone needs your pump and you two should seriously get a room." She snapped her gum and rolled her eyes before turning back to the station. Smiling at their antics and then smiling at one another Luke dipped down to softly kiss Lorelai once more. "Yesterday." The woman snapped from the corner. Grabbing his hand silently they headed back to the Jeep, rolling out of the station so that they could "talk."

A/N: No dirty I know but there was a little kissin'. Next Chapter: PURE SMUT. I shit you not. Dream revelations, wet dreams revealed, a lot of kinky shit. I just gave away a lot. Oh and for those of you that haven't read whatever story that I told everyone my situation in. My parents are hardcore Christians and it is only now that I am able to type these wonderful chapters and not be caught. So be thankful you got this much, I'm writing bigger chapters now than I previously have been. Next chapter will contain SMUT. Review and I'll update by Monday at the soonest, Tuesday at the latest.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a while since I've updated I know. I would say that I'm sorry but every time I post a new chapter I promise a quick update and sometimes I deliver and most of the time I do not. So no excuses (although I have plenty in the fact that I am watching season 7, EEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!) and if I updated quickly consider it a blessing in that I was able to write. This chapter has been a long time in the making in that I have had no ideas for it and it has taken me this long. I assure you that this story will be ending shortly and as I have two other stories needing wedding scenes, I doubt that one will be in this one.

"So…"

"So…"

"That was-" he started.

"Too long in coming." She smiled. As a smile stretched across his face in reaction he felt her hand cover his free one, located on the gear shift as a force of habit. Turning her hand so that their fingers were interlaced he had to avert his gaze back to the road. In his peripheral he could see that she was still grinning and despite old habits he could not seem to suppress his own. He, Luke Danes, had just made out with Lorelai Gilmore in a public place! Two of his own rules had he broken this day and he'd be damned if he didn't break at least six more with an eager Lorelai Gilmore in tow. _Wait…_

"Too long in coming?" He asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

"Well yeah." She replied, becoming somewhat nervous.

"So you've been…"

"Pining for you?" She offered to which he only responded with a grunt. "You could say that." She replied shyly, now becoming a little fidgety at her outright honesty to which he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Me too." He revealed, giving a turn signal so that he could pass a slow-moving Ford Probe.

"Oh really?" She asked, her tone playful.

"Surely you already knew."

"How could I? You never outright told me."

"Didn't have to, the town did."

"I always dismissed them as being crazy."

"That they are. But they were right."

"I'm glad that they were." She smiled, a new level of confidence building at his honesty. "So how long have you been pining for me, turning slightly in her seat so that she could face him but keeping hold of his hand.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it pining-"

"Luke!"

"Eight years."

"Eight years?"

"Eight years." He nodded, turning to look at her.

"So pretty much since I met you."

"Yeah, since you gave me that damn horoscope."

"Horoscope? What horo-LUKE!" She exclaimed. Slamming on the brakes he managed to drop her hand and stretch it across the width of her. Turning the wheel he was narrowly able to avoid hitting the Chevy Escalade that had decided to break down in the middle of the interstate. "This is a sign." She said simply, Luke's arm still stretched across her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at her as he desperately tried to regain control of his breathing.

"Since this morning we have been in more almost wrecks than I've been in my whole life. We should just stop somewhere and get a room." She replied as he turned back onto the interstate, blushing furiously.

"A room?" His voice cracked.

"Well a hotel room. I didn't mean to- I mean maybe we could…if the moment is….but we don't have – I didn't mean…" Reaching across to her he managed to shush her with a hand to her mouth.

"I know what you meant."

"Ok. But we should get off the road before we get killed or kill someone."

"I agree." He replied simply.

"Where are we anyway?"

"There was a sign a couple miles back that said Fairfield Mountains."

"Fairfield Mountains?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, what's with you?"

"Luke, Dirty Dancing and Last of the Mohicans were both filmed in this very place."

"Dirty Dancing?" He asked skeptically.

"Please don't say it."

"What the hell is Dirty Dancing?"

"A classic that you have been deprived of these past twenty years."

"Doesn't sound like much, is it porn?"

"Luke, no. Just pull over at the next rest stop. There is some fun to be had here, first in that you watch that movie."

"I don't-"

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on sugar let me know.

"What the hell is that?" He exclaimed.

"It's Rod Stewart and it's my phone."

"Oh."

"Hello….Hey Rory. Where am I? I am in the Fairfield Mountains…yes I knew that Dirty Dancing was filmed here. And Last of the Mohicans, how's school? Well that's good, she did what? Well she oughta be ashamed. Yes, we've been very spontaneous, I went skinny dipping! Yes I did…Luke tell her I went skinny dipping!" She demanded holding the phone out to where he could talk.

"She did go skinny dipping Rory." He said simply, pulling off onto the rest area exit.

"Yeah it was fun….no Luke wouldn't do it. He did however hold my clothes hostage….yeah I figured that was why….have fun at class…I will call you tonight. Alright, love you too. Bye."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What did you figure was the reason I kept your clothes?"

"To see me naked." She answered nonchalantly.

"Rory said that."

"Yeah." She said, exiting the Jeep.

"Rory?" He asked, obviously dismayed.

"Yeah."

"But you were the one trying to get me naked." He replied a little too loudly, gaining a few stares from fellow travelers. "Ah, jeez." He muttered, catching up with Lorelai who was laughing…hard.

"Ah don't be embarrassed Luke, we will never see these people again."

"Still…"

"Don't." She demanded, turning to stand before him. Brining her arms up around his neck she leaned up to kiss him softly.

"Lorelai there are people here."

"So what?" She replied impatiently, moving still closer. "Kiss me."

"Lorelai…." He trailed, wanting to say more but not able to argue. Leaning down slowly he captured her lips in an earth shattering kiss, the world all fading to gray around them. After a good long moment they mutually pulled away receiving many a dirty look. Remaining in his arms Lorelai could only smile, enjoying the feel of his hands on her hips. "Don't get used to that." He grunted, slowly releasing his hold on her after giving her one last peck.

"Why not? Not a fan of PDA?"

"It's not that, it's just that…"

"It should be saved for the bedroom?"

"Well yeah, I'm more comfortable when I'm not being watched."

"Everyone is. Making out in public is like offering free porn to everyone." She said as they walked hand in hand to the brochure rack.

"I wouldn't go that far."

"And why the hell not? Kissing is one of the most intimate parts of sex, the most erotic of all foreplay. Your mouth, although covered by someone else's, speaks volumes in the art of sex. Kissing is just…it's special. Any two people can get together and have a good screw but kissing…"

"I'll do anything if you stop this line of conversation until we get to the hotel."

"Why?"

"Because it's embarrassing to talk about in public."

"And you shouting that I was trying to get you naked is not embarrassing?" She teased, picking out one of every brochure located in the front of the rest area.

"Jeez." He muttered, fidgeting with his ball cap.

"Let's find a hotel, shall we?" Reaching her free hand to him.

"Let's.." He replied as they headed back to the Jeep hand in hand.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! Good, Bad, In-Between, OK, SUCKED, pick a different hobby Cindy, just review.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I do not know the street names or anything about North Carolina in any way, all street names and buildings located near or at the Fairfield Mountains are all figments of my imagination and used completely at my own discrepancy. Whether or not these things are actually there I do not know but one thing I do know is that Nobody puts Baby in a corner!

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

"We should so stay at the Fairfield Mountain Resort!" She exclaimed, looking over one of the brochures while they sat in the Parking Lot.

"Why?"

"Because that's where they tried to put Baby in the corner." She quipped.

"Why the hell would you put a baby in a corner?"

"Not that kind of baby."

"What other kind of baby is there?"

"It was the name of the lead actress in Dirty Dancing."

"The porn?"

"God, Luke!"

"What?"

"How could you have lived in the eighties without watching that movie?"

"Very easily."

"Good thing I'm around. This brochure says that the resort occupies more than a hundred families comfortably. Rooms however are hard to get on short notice due to the fact that it was in the movie."

"All that publicity over a stupid movie?

"Luke there was nothing stupid about that movie!" She exclaimed.

"I'll be the judge of that." He responded.

"So you're agreeing to watch the movie?" She asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"If you want me to watch it I will."

"You're already whipped."

"Lorelai!"

"It's the truth."

"Ok." He started. "Let's get this straight right now…" He trailed.

"Oh, a rant." She smiled.

"Number one, I am not whipped. I am just incapable of saying no to something that will result in us spending time together, be it watching porn or looking for a chick or whatever, I won't – I can't say no. Number two, you and Rory are the only people whom possess this power, no one else and you know it."

"I have for a while."

"Yeah, you have." He resumed, his eyes meeting hers intensely. For a moment they remained in silence, neither quite sure what to do with that loaded statement. "So where are we staying?"

"I dunno, let me call the resort…." She trailed. "Maybe we'll get lucky." Under any other circumstances those words would not have been taken so literally, but now as Luke flushed candy apple red Lorelai could not help but chide herself.

"I didn't mean…" She trailed, staring at a smirking Luke. "What's so funny?"

"How embarrassed you get." He replied simply.

"You're one to talk, your face is blood red."

"So, it's hot out here."

"Then why wasn't your face red before?"

"Because it just started warming up."

"Because of what I said." She explained.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself." He smirked.

"Whatever, I'm calling…" Dialing the number quickly on her cell she was soon talking to a concierge. "Yes I was wondering if there are any rooms available….how long? I don't know…three days is the minimum? Ok, hold on a minute." She replied, turning to Luke with her hand over the mouth piece. "They have one cabin available but you have to stay three days."

"Well we weren't planning on going home for at least a week were we?"

"Well no."

"Then what are you asking me for? Splurge a little." Smiling at his comment she returned to the receptionist.

"Yes is there any way I can reserve that cabin….that would be great…Luke Danes….cash…and we can check in at six? That's fine…yes, extremely lucky, thank you. See you at six then." With a grin on her face she turned to Luke. "We got the last cabin on the resort, apparently its occupants had to cut their vacation short."

"Extremely lucky then."

"That's what I said!" She exclaimed. Chuckling Luke could only start the engine of the Jeep.

"It's only three, what do you want to do until then?" He asked.

"I dunno. We might want to locate the resort first so that we'll know how to get there before it gets dark, then rent Dirty Dancing, then it's…whatever."

"Alright then." He replied, pulling out onto road and following Lorelai's directions.

Finding the resort was fairly easy, unlike following Lorelai's direction giving. In thirty minutes they had managed to not only locate it but rent the movie that had made it famous. With two and a half hours left before check in both were getting pretty bored. "This has to stop." Lorelai finally offered. "Pull over into that parking lot and let's be tourists."

"You actually want to walk?" He asked. "You know this could actually be counted as physical activity."

"Dirty!"

"Alright, let's go." He sighed, tired of being in the car. Parking in one of the many parking lots along the semi-crowded streets they stepped out into the warming day. After locking the doors Luke made his way to Lorelai where they joined hands and looked around. "Where do we start?"

"The arcade!" She exclaimed, pulling him towards a huge building.

"Isn't an arcade for kids?"

"No, it's for people of all ages. Ever played air hockey?"

"Air what?"

"Oh Luke, you have _so_ been deprived. What about laser tag?" His response was to shake his head, to which Lorelai only sighed. Pulling him towards the doors they headed into the bustling arcade.

A/N: Review, there is a lot more to come. And I have a little idea that I'm not sure about for these two to take part in for the next chapter. Wendy if you're out there, you'll be getting a PM from me very shortly, you've never steered me wrong before.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here we go….

Disclaimer: Not mine

"What do we do?" He asked, picking up the stick and trying to ignore the noise around him.

"It's simple," she explained. "All you have to do is hit the puck with your stick and try to get it into my hole….ok that was too dirty sounding, even for me. Just try to get it in the hole…ah, what am I doing-"

"I get it Lorelai." He said as her face continued to redden. "Can we get this over with?"

"You will like this game." She told him, hitting the puck to which countered. After a long moment of this action Lorelai finally managed to score. "Yes! One nothing. Now get the puck." Following her pointed finger he looked directly down and found the puck, a new found competitiveness coming over him.

"You won't score again and I don't mean that in a dirty way." He yelled over a screaming five year old.

"You can't beat me." She mouthed.

"We'll see." He replied, hitting the puck hard to which she countered. With a few more movements and one fast moving puck, Luke had managed to score. With only a content smile on his face he looked to Lorelai.

"I let you have that one." She smiled, hitting the puck.

"Sure you did." He replied, countering her move. "How many points do you have to have until you win?"

"I think it's the first one to seven." She replied.

"Alright." He replied, concentrating on the game.

After five games it was proven that Luke had indeed beat Lorelai, three to two. Luke could not quit the game and it was only after a pimple faced kid came and told them that they could go to Laser Tag that they quit. "Are you ready for Laser Tag?"

"Is it anything like Air Hockey?" He asked, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Cause I kicked your ass in that one."

"It's nothing like air hockey and the only reason you won is because I let you."

"Oh quit kidding yourself, I won."

"Alright, I'll let you have that one. Laser Tag though is my game. Me and Rory used to go into Hartford at least once a month to play."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said, snuggling closer to him as they neared the arena.

"How come I never knew this?"

"Because we would play hooky, it was one of our things." She replied as they arrived at the entrance. Grabbing two chest pieces and two guns she held Luke one of each.

"Am I being shot at?"

"Yeah, by lasers."

"What if one hits my eyes?"

"It won't they're programmed to hit the chest piece."

"So how do you play?"

"Well we go in and there will be a bunch of things for you to hide behind, we take different roads and see who can kill each other the most in ten minutes."

"Are we the only ones in there?"

"No, there will be other people but you only play against who ever you go in with, me of course."

"Of course."

"So are you ready?"

"I think I can handle it."

"It may help if you put on your chest guard."

"I do have it on." He replied, looking down at his chest.

"You have it on wrong." She replied, unhooking the straps in the front. "The big laser looking thing goes on the front." She informed him as she reached up to his shoulders to turn it around. Watching her intently as she strapped him in he could tell that she felt his eyes on her. Her trembling hands were a dead give away. After completing her task she ran her hands down his chest, making sure that everything was secure.

"Nervous that I'm going to kick your ass?" He asked, his gaze still unwavering.

"No." She replied, looking up into his clear blue eyes. "Anxious." Turning her gaze to her own chest shield she was surprised when he grabbed it from her grasp, positioning it correctly on her torso. Quickly he did up the straps, letting his hands dally longer than they had to.

"Me too." He replied honestly, refusing to look at her. "You ready?" He asked, holding up his gun and pointing towards the dark entrance.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied as they walked in. "You go left, I'll go right and let the game begin." She exclaimed, taking off into the dark arena filled with flashing lights. Luke took off in his direction, gun drawn, preparing himself for the worst. Hiding places were all over this place and two minutes had passed before he caught sight of her, perched on a incline above him, taking aim. With one move he was down on the ground with his gun pointed and shot. As the lights on her chest piece began to flash bright red he could see her take off in retreat.

"Ahhhhhh!" Looking above him he saw Lorelai come flying off of the incline, shooting her gun as she fell towards the floor. The red lights on his chest startled him and he watched as she sailed through the air and landed lightly on her feet, laughing and retreating like mad. Within a moment the lights had stopped and one of the five red lights on his chest lit up indicating that he had four more lives before he lost.

Maneuvering her way through the arena she saw that one of her lives had lit up. "Damn." She said, stopping to take a light breather. Hearing approaching footsteps she quickly pressed herself against a wall and was surprised to see a backwards baseball cap walk right past. Sneaking quietly behind him she stuck her gun in his back and laughed mischievously. "I got you." As he turned around she saw that the hat was Luke's but the teenager was surely not. "Oh, I'm sorry." Like a blur Luke whizzed past her grabbing his hat and hitting Lorelai. "Thanks kid." Luke called, flying away from her.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed, taking off after him. With the inclines it was tough to tell where he was and when a pair of hands grabbed her hips from behind her she dropped her gun to her side as he pressed her against an incline. With one hand caught in her hair he kissed her fiercely to which she enthusiastically responded. As his tongue begged its entrance into her mouth she took this moment to grind herself unmercilessly into him to which he groaned in frustration. Allowing him access to her mouth her gun was instantly forgotten on the floor as they both parted for breath. With a smile on his face he gazed at her, watching as she bent to retrieve her gun. Pressing it into his chest she shot him and then kissed him lightly. Laughing she brought her hand up to caress his unshaven cheek and run her fingers across his soft lips. "That was a very mean diversion tactic."

"I had to pull out the big guns." He replied.

"That I know." She smiled, knowing without the lights being on that he was now blushing. As the lights came on to indicate the end of the game she was sorry that their moment was over. Returning to the entrance the shed their equipment and looked around the arcade. "So how did you enjoy Laser Tag?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

"I like it a lot."

"Good." She replied looking down at her watch.

"It's only four. What do you say we look around the shops, go eat, and then check in?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright then, let's go." The light outside offered a great contrast to the dark inside. Wasting a half and hour they managed to go through ten shops and bought nothing. "These tourist stores are the same everywhere." She whined as her eye caught sight of a building. "What's that?"

"What's what?" He asked following her gaze.

"That photo shop, why is there such a big line, is there a celebrity in there or something?"

"Do we have to find out?"

"Where's your spontaneity?"

"Back at the arcade."

"That _was_ spontaneous." She smiled, grabbing his hand and heading towards the store where they stood in line. "Old Tyme Photo and Wedding." She read the sign above the door. "Oh my God this is the place where you can take those old west pictures."

"Old West pictures? Like Cowboys and Indians?"

"More like cowboys and saloon girls. Luke can we take one."

"Why?"

"As a souvenir."

"Why not a t-shirt?"

"Because a t-shirt doesn't say that we did something new, something fun, come on Luke all the other couples are doing it." With pleading eyes she gazed up at him intensely.

"What do I have to do?"

"The most would be to put on an outfit and look at a camera."

"And you?"

"I will be dressed like a old tyme slut." She smiled, pulling him towards the door. "Just joking, we can look at all the options, you can back out."

"Alright." He replied, allowing himself to be pulled into the tiny building. There were three couples waiting besides them as they watched another pose for the camera. Looking at the options along the wall Lorelai chose the cowboy with a saloon girl's leg thrown across his and the cowboy holding a bottle of Jack Daniel's. Luke reluctantly agreed, and now they were suiting up. Removing his baseball hat he placed the cowboy hat as Lorelai walked back out.

"Woah." They said simultaneously. She stopped, checking him out. Starting from his head she noted how the hat accented his rough, unshaven face. The tan coat on him gave him a rugged look along with his jeans and chaps. His cowboy boots and gun belt gave him the look of a true cowboy.

In an off the shoulder dress that was frilly all over and barely grazed her knees Luke gulped visibly. With a little hat to go with the outfit and fish net stockings it was all Luke could do not to grab her and kiss the hell out of her. "You look-" He started.

"Amazing." She whispered, still looking him over.

"You two ready?" The photographer asked, snapping his gum. "You two look natural."

"Thanks." They both said as they took their position in front of the camera. With directions from the photographer they were ready, both smiling a toothless smile as the camera flashed.

"You two are beautiful together." He said, eyeing them both with a wide smile. "I'll tell you what. If you let me use this picture as an example for the shop then you can have yours for free." Looking at one another they both nodded in agreement, happy to save fifteen bucks.

"Betty, get these two whatever they want. Next!" After they changed they headed over to where the backgrounds were, deciding on 'WANTED. For Crimes of Passion. Reward 10,000 in GOLD.' Within ten minutes Betty was handing them their photo and both were gaping at the turn out. Like the man had said they looked completely natural. With Lorelai's leg slung around him and her elbow on his shoulder she gave the appearance of a real saloon girl. And Luke looked the part of the cowboy, his unshaven face adding character to the couple.

"We're hot." Lorelai smiled, looking to Luke who too was flabbergasted by the turnout.

"I'd like a copy of that when we get back."

"Of course." She replied as they walked outside. "I just…that man was right."

"When?"

"He said that we looked natural, we do."

"Yeah." He replied. "You hungry?"

"More than you know." She replied, looking straight at him and then the picture.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"You pick."

"How do you like…Golden Corral, that has a western sound to it?" He asked, looking across the way.

"Sounds perfect and I love their food."

"Alright, let's go."

"Shouldn't we put the picture up where it's safe?"

"What could happen to it?"

"Have you seen me eat?"

"You're right, let's go to the car." He agreed as they headed in the opposite direction.

A/N: Any good? Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine…

"How many?" The waitress asked politely, smiling at the couple.

"Just two." Lorelai replied, returning the young woman's smile. "And what will you be having this evening?"

"Two buffets." Luke replied, eyeing the steak being grilled in front of them.

"And to drink?"

"I'll have coffee." Lorelai replied without hesitation.

"A water for me please."

"Alright, your total is $15.32 please." Pulling a twenty from his wallet Luke paid the woman as another placed their drinks, silverware, and plates on a tray. "Just follow her to your table." She said, pointing to another waitress as she handed Luke his change. "How may I help you?" She asked, diverting her attention to a group behind them.

"Smoking or non?" The other waitress asked.

"Non." They answered simultaneously, following the woman as she directed them to their table just to their right.

"Your waitress will be with you in a moment." She told them. "Just leave your receipt on the table and she will bring around your rolls."

"You ready to eat?"

"Yeah, that steak looked good on the way in."

"It is wonderful." She replied. "You ever ate here before?"

"No, my dining experiences have been limited."

"You don't get out much to eat do you, with the diner and all?" She asked as they maneuvered through the other tables to the bar.

"I eat out, mostly at Sniffy's." He replied. As Lorelai eyed the taco's and pizza she gave him a look that said they would continue the conversation later and they separated in search of food. Five minutes later they returned to their table, Luke with a steak and baked potato, Lorelai with clams, spaghetti, chicken, potato wedges, tacos, and a slice of pizza on top. "How you eat so much I will never know." He teased.

"I have a vivacious appetite." She replied through a mouth full of pizza.

"That's disgusting." He chuckled, grabbing his knife and fork as their waitress greeted them with hot rolls.

"And how are you two today?" The woman asked, directing her attention to only Luke.

"Just fine." He replied, his eyes on his steak.

"Can I get you anything, A1 sauce for your steak? Heinz ketchup."

"No we're fine." Lorelai replied, giving the woman an evil glare over the rim of her coffee.

"Alright then, just holler if you need anything." She said, giving Luke one last once over before taking off. Lorelai slowly began working on her clams with her gaze on Luke. Starting on his potato he reached for the salt and caught her gaze.

"What?" He asked, self-consciously swiping at his mouth.

"That waitress was so checking you out." She replied playfully.

"Oh really?" He asked, glancing around him at the other eating people. "I didn't notice."

"Well I did." Lorelai hissed. "Who the hell does she think I am, your sister?"

"What does it matter Lorelai?"

"It matters Luke. It was as if I wasn't even sitting here."

"You are one jealous woman."

"I am not jealous." She hissed, continuing on her food.

"Well it's not like you have anything to worry about." Luke replied. "It took us eight years to start this Lorelai. We've been moving towards this since we first met, well at least I have-"

"The feeling is mutual." She smiled, flashbacks popping through her mind where she had denied either to Rory or herself of her feelings for him.

"Well for eight years I've pretty much carried a torch for you, what makes you think I'd be more interested in a waitress that I've only heard speak?"

"I'm not saying that you would Luke. I'm just saying that that woman is awful blatant in her flirting with you."

"Well you have nothing to worry about Lorelai, it'll always be you." He said simply as smile spread across her face from ear to ear.

"You make me happy." She stated simply, unable to tear her gaze from him.

"Likewise." He replied, finishing his potato.

"You need a refill?" The waitress asked after sitting another basket of rolls on the table.

"Yes please." Luke replied as the woman grabbed his cup. "Keep her coffee coming." He told the waitress, smiling widely at Lorelai.

"Do you need anything for your coffee ma'am? Cream, sugar?"

"No, I like it black, thank you."

"Alright then, I'll have your drinks back in one minute."

"Thank you." Lorelai smiled politely, grabbing another plate from the table.

"You going after seconds?" She asked him.

"I believe I will." He replied, pushing aside his empty plate and grabbing another.

"You have an appetite today." She smiled.

"More than you know." He whispered as he followed behind her, heading towards the lasagna.

Two plates, four ice waters, three cups of coffee, and four slices of pecan pie later they were ready to leave. "How much do I tip her?"

"It doesn't matter. Most of the time I just grab my ones and throw them on the table."

"I have two."

"That'll do it." She smiled, taking Luke's extended hand as they began to leave. "So what time is it?" She asked as they parted to get in the Jeep.

"Um…" He started the Jeep and pressed display to look at the time. "5:45."

"Good, we can check into the resort."

"Will it take us fifteen minutes to get there?"

"Drive slow." She directed him as they pulled out of the parking lot, Lorelai taking time to look again at their photograph. "I like this." She smiled.

"I like it too." He replied, glancing over at the photo as she held it out. "What do you think that photographer will use it for?"

"Probably just a display, an advertisement probably. Hey! We'll be famous!"

"Famous?" He chuckled, taking an exit.

"Yeah." She smiled. "The rebels of the Fairfield Mountains."

"If that's what you want to call it."

"I think it suits us."

"I do to." He agreed, smiling at her.

"I mean the guy said we look natural. We could be the Bonnie and Clyde of North Carolina."

"I don't recall robbing a bank." He smirked.

"No but we could."

"You are joking right?" He asked.

"Of course, unless you feel the need to knock one over and then I'm game."

"I think I'd rather watch the porn."

"Luke, we forgot to rent the movie!"

"We can get it tomorrow, we need to go site seeing anyway."

"I really wanted you to see it tonight though, a little educational background of the place we're staying at."

"Well it can wait until tomorrow."

"Alright." She sighed as he turned up the blacktop road leading to the resort. "I am so excited. I have to call Rory."

"You get service out here?"

"Yeah, I can get service just about any where." She replied as she dialed Rory's number. "Hey kid, what are you up to?" She asked as Luke parked the Jeep. "Oh well that's good. You'll never guess where I am at….try again…no….warmer….of course we're in North Carolina…no we're not outside your dorm room…ah kid you suck at this game. We're at the Fairfield Mountain Resort!" Luke winced as he heard Rory's reaction. "Yeah it's still here and we got the last cabin available….yeah, I'm sitting in the parking lot right now. No, there's no valet like the movie…we're gonna rent it tomorrow. Oh and guess what I got Luke to do…get your mind out of the gutter kid, we went to an arcade and played air hockey and laser tag….it was cool and then we went to one of those photo shops where you have your picture taken like an old western scene….yes Luke actually did it. It's gorgeous Rory, the photographer gave us our picture because we looked so natural. We're going to be on some advertisement for the shop….no I am not lying, here talk to Luke." Reaching the phone over to Luke, Lorelai leaned over so that she could hear their conversation.

"Did you really do it?" Rory asked immediately.

"Yes we did." Luke replied, smiling.

"Did you like it?"

"Well it was an experience."

"Does mom look like a tramp?"

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed towards the phone. "I don't look like a tramp."

"She really doesn't." Luke informed her.

"Well make mom send it to me."

"How?" He asked.

"Tell her to take a picture of it with her phone and e-mail it to me."

"Take a picture of a picture?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." A click marked the end of the phone call and Lorelai began her task. With one attempt she had captured the whole of it and with the push of two buttons it was sent to her daughter.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy come on sugar let me know, if you really need me just reach out and touch me come on honey tell me so….

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" He asked.

"I like that song." Lorelai replied as she finally answered the phone.

"You guys look GREAT!" Luke heard Rory exclaim through the phone.

"I told you kid."

"I can't believe you got Luke to go through with it. It looks like you guys are a couple." Luke shot questioning glance Lorelai's way and cleared his throat before looking away.

"Yeah, that's what the photographer said." Lorelai replied, nervously glancing at Luke. "Listen kid we have to go check in now so I'll have to call you back….alright…talk to you tomorrow, love ya….bye." Hanging up the phone Lorelai only sighed before looking back at Luke.

"You didn't tell her because…" He trailed.

"Because I would rather tell her in person."

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyeing her warily.

"I'm positive Luke. Rory has been waiting for this day for as long as I can remember. She was one of the many who told me that you were carrying a torch for me all these years and it was her that I made evaluate all those dreams I had about you."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, just a couple of dreams."

" 'All those dreams' doesn't sound like a couple to me." He grinned mischievously.

"Well it was more like a whole summer full of dreams." She revealed.

"A whole summer?"

"Yeah, the lost summer."

"The one with the wreck?" He asked knowingly.

"Yeah." She revealed.

"What kind of dreams were they?"

"How about we hold this conversation topic until after we get to the cabin?"

"This better not just be a way to evade the conversation." He warned.

"It's not, I'd just rather check out where we're gonna be staying the next few days."

"Alright. Let's go." He said, jumping out of the Jeep and coming to her side where he opened her door.

"So polite." She smiled to which he only shrugged. Hand in hand they walked towards the main building of the resort, the sights around them as flabbergasting as their picture.

A/N: Alright that's it for now. 5 whole pgs. Review please and there will be an update soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, confession time. _Dirty Dancing_ was not filmed at the Fairfield Mountain Resort. I didn't know where it was filmed so I googled a resort near Lake Lure, an actual place where part of the film was, well filmed, (any of you imagining the scene where they're in the lake and he's trying to get her to trust him?), and that place popped up. Sorry. Alright, now that that's off my chest I must ask you all to remember that the particulars of these places are all made up by me to make my story better. The real resort closed in 1986, months before the film was shot. Errrr….

Anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, and to all of you asking for it, (Wendy especially), here is your hot monkey sex.

Disclaimer: Not mine….as of yet : )

"Welcome to the Fairfield Mountain Resort!" The concierge greeted them at the main hall door.

"Thanks, we're glad to be here." Lorelai replied.

"I bet you guys are tired of traveling." The lady said as she directed them to follow her towards the main desk.

"Not really. We're being spontaneous." Lorelai informed her.

"Oh how romantic!" The lady said. "A spontaneous honeymoon, go where the wind takes you…"

"Oh, we're not honeymooning." Luke clarified. "We're just travelling."

"You two won't mind sharing a bed…that's really none of my business, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, we're a couple." Lorelai informed her, looping her arm through Luke's. "We weren't about five hours ago…and I've spilled too much to a complete stranger."

"Still a very intrigued stranger." The woman replied. "You two look as if you've been together for years."

"Well we've known each other for about nine." Lorelai smiled, looking at a slightly annoyed Luke. "Maybe Luke here is a little tired." She covered.

"Lorelai Gilmore?" The lady asked after punching a few buttons on the computer.

"That'd be us…me, I mean."

"Alright then, you of course know about the three day minimum."

"Yep." She smiled.

"And you do know about the resort's background?" She said with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course, you don't by any chance have a copy of the movie here, do you?"

"_Dirty Dancing _or _Last of the Mohicans_?" She asked, turning her back and opening a cabinet.

"_Dirty Dancing._" Lorelai squealed as the woman handed over the DVD.

"And how are you going to pay for the cabin?" The lady asked.

"Cash." Luke replied, pulling out his billfold after extracting Lorelai's arm from his.

"Alright that'll be three hundred dollars for a three night stay." Luke gulped visibly and handed the lady three crisp hundreds.

"Loaded aren't we?" Lorelai whispered as the woman handed over two keys.

"Not now." Luke replied as he took the keys.

"You can take your vehicle down to the end of the road and turn left up the dirt road. You are the only cabin up that road and you should have everything you need in the cabin. You can call the main house if you need anything throughout your stay. Lake Lure is located only 1.2 miles away from your cabin if you continue along the road and there may be a few vehicles that come and go throughout the day instead of using the main highway. The two of you however are the only first timers here though and everyone is very friendly but I recommend locking your cabin if you ever leave, you are secluded in the woods so that is only as a safety precaution. There are activities like horse shoes, bonfires, hikes, swims, and beach volleyball so if you want to participate then you are more than welcome. Your food is complimentary here at the resort so if you need anything again just call."

"Thank you." They replied simultaneously as they headed towards the door.

"Enjoy your stay here at the Fairfield Mountain Resort." She called after them as they walked out into a brilliant setting sun.

"She was very nice." Lorelai smiled as the hopped in the Jeep.

"Yeah."

"Seemed very trustworthy."

"You get that she's trustworthy from one conversation."

"I trusted you as soon as I met you."

"Oh did you now?" He asked, giving her a skeptical look.

"Of course!" She insisted. "Through that grumpy façade I could tell that you were a nice person, someone to be relied on."

"You're a very trusting person."

"Not really, it was after that first cup of coffee that my suspicions were confirmed, you Luke Danes have been the best friend I could have."

"Same here." He replied as he started the engine. "If I'm trustworthy then you won't mind telling me what all those dreams were about."

"Luke, we're almost at the cabin, can't it wait?"

"No, because after we check it out you're going to want to watch the movie and I'll forget all about it while I'm mocking the movie."

"Number one, you will not mock this movie, it is a classic, therefore can not be mocked, number two thank you for not calling it a porn, and last but not least…" She trailed, sighing. "The dreams were innocent before you go off thinking the wrong thing."

"I wouldn't have thought anything else." He smiled, curious as to what she was so hesitant about telling him.

"The dream that frequented my sleep the most was simple. I was asleep and my alarm clock goes off, so of course I knock it out because it was early, like seven or something."

"Ok."

"Then like thirty clocks all start going off around me. So naturally I wipe them all out and by this time I'm awake so I go downstairs telling someone about the alarm clock massacre of '01 and lo and behold there is Luke Danes in my kitchen making me breakfast."

"That doesn't sound bad."

"It wasn't, but there's more."

"Yeah, so apparently in this dream we're married because I rant to you about giving me the option of waking up at seven instead of making me wake up at seven."

"Because of course that's an ungodly hour." Luke agrees.

"Yeah. So then you say you have to go to work and you kiss me, talk to my stomach using names, I correct you with the names, and then I kiss you, and then you leave."

"Names?" He chuckled.

"Yeah."

"What were they Lucy and Ricky?"

"No Sid and Nancy and Leopold and Lobe."

"So twins?"

"Apparently. And I don't see how we could've known I mean I was in this amazing nightgown that made me look spectacular."

"So you had a dream that we were married and having twins?"

"Pretty much."

"A recurring dream?"

"Yep. And what did Rory say about them?"

"When?"

"When she analyzed them."

"How did you know about that?"

"You told me." He said, turning left onto the dirt road.

"I told you about that?"

"Yes Lorelai you did, now what did she tell you?"

"She told me that I was in love with you and wanting to have your love twins."

"Rory said that?"

"Yep." She said simply, looking up to see the cabin coming into view. "Ah…speed up." Luke did as told and in a moment they were only about ten feet away from a spectacular sight. A single-floored cedar sided cabin sat before them, complete with chimney, porch and porch swing. "This is amazing!" Lorelai exclaimed, jumping out of the car with a Wal-Mart bag and DVD in tow. Following close behind was Luke with his bag and a set of two keys.

"Excited are we?" He asked, chuckling at how child-like she had become in such a short time.

"Duh, Luke open the door." She pleaded.

"What if I said no?" He teased, coming up the steps to stand directly in front of her, her back to the door.

"Then I would pout."

"And do you think that pouting would make me open the door any sooner?"

"Maybe." She replied.

"Do you want to test your theory?" He asked, playfully bringing his index finger up to stroke her lower lip. "That's about right." He said huskily, fully aware now of just how close they were. Without looking down she placed the DVD in the bag along with the photograph and dropped it to the porch, her arms slowly encircling his neck, her lips returning to usual form. With one swift motion she kissed him…hard. As his arms wrapped around her waist in reaction it took only a moment for her mouth to open and allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. With a guttural groan at the contact his hands immediately went to the back of her thighs where with little pressure from his fingers she was up in his arms.

Smiling through the kiss Lorelai could only moan as the kiss broke for a breath. To her surprise however his lips immediately traveled to her neck, his hands busy fumbling with the keys and keeping her upright to allow him access. This position proved faulty and with one push she was backed against the wall, Luke's left hand fisted through her hair and his right fumbling to fit the key into the lock of the door blindly. With his groin pressed hard against hers in an effort to keep her suspended and Lorelai grounding herself against him it was too difficult to maneuver the small keys. Dropping them to the ground amongst their other things Luke focused more on his task of kissing the hell out of her. As his hands began to make their way under her shirt they were startled with the sound of a car horn and a couple of shouts from visitors driving out towards the lake. Luke immediately pulled away, Lorelai falling quickly towards the wooden porch, saved only by Luke's hands as they both shakily smiled at one another.

Bending to retrieve their things Luke handed her the keys as she unlocked the door and entered quickly. Laying the keys on the table beside the door as he dropped the bags she spun around on her heels and threw herself at him, giving neither time to take in their new home away from home. He responded enthusiastically, his hands craving the skin he was frightened of earlier. Lifting her shirt above her stomach he rubbed gently at her skin as they explored one another's mouths. Gasping at the feel of this Lorelai broke their exchange, her mouth moving this time to his neck where she sucked and nibbled teasingly until Luke could only growl. Bending quickly he lifted her easily into his arms, brushing his lips lightly to hers as he moved through the cabin to what appeared to be a bed room.

Crossing the huge room in five long strides he lay her gently onto the bed, moving over her to resume their exploration. Looking heatedly down at her he brought his hands to either side of her face, dipping to kiss her softly as she wiggled under him, allowing his weight to come fully upon her. "Are you sure about this?" He whispered, brushing away a few strands of hair blocking her face.

"Yes." She whispered softly, her warm breath caressing his lips as she leaned up to kiss him. Slowly she brushed her lips to his twice before kissing him softly. Slowing down a little her hands wrapped around him, resting on his shoulder blades as they languidly kissed. Opening her mouth slightly as permission he slipped his tongue sweetly into her mouth, both taking the time to enjoy the moment. Time slipped into the recesses of their mind as all urgency flew out the window, both wanting to take it slow and explore one another.

His left hand came up to the side of her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as they continued. His left came to rest beneath her shirt, his palm spread across her side. Pulling away they gazed at one another, the silence in the room deafening until the rustle of skin and cloth left Lorelai shirtless and Luke the same. Resuming his position atop her Luke brushed his lips against hers before making his way down. Pressing slightly on her back she arched, allowing him to slip off her bra to remain forgotten on the floor. His mouth made its way to her neck which he covered sweetly in hot, wet kisses while one hand remained on her side and the other caressing her breast. Slowly inching down she gasped at the cool air hitting where his mouth had seconds before been.

As he moved over her to her left breast her hands became stationary. Slowly grazing the skin of his back she dropped them under him where she began caressing his torso. His chest hair tickled her fingers and she could feel the goosebumps forming on his well-defined pecs and iron-board stomach. Smiling at his obvious reaction to her touch she moved her hands lower, her pinky slipping into his belly button teasingly at the exact moment he took her nipple into her mouth, causing both to gasp in pleasure.

Her hands stilled beneath him as he worked, caressing one breast while ravishing the other. With each moan from Lorelai Luke gained momentum, licked a little longer…bit a little harder, all to Lorelai's satisfaction. As he began to move further down her body he slipped his tongue into her belly button before undoing her jeans as she kicked off her shoes and toed off her socks. Once completely naked under him Luke brought himself back up to her face where he half-smiled and bent to kiss her. Lorelai was not having any distraction however and flipped him over, rolling naked onto his groin to which both groaned loudly.

As Lorelai undid his pants to release his arousal she was surprised at his boxers. Raising one eyebrow she took in the flannel pattern and could only smile at the sight. Mimicking Lorelai's action of earlier Luke was able to remove his own socks and shoes as he finally became naked. Smiling at his arousal she climbed up his long body, settling herself atop him as she worked her magic. Kissing him teasingly they were soon in a tongue duel of cat and mouse. Abandoning the game after a long moment she began to work her way down his chest, the splay of hair again tickling her fingers as she moved lower. Not quite able to reach she moved over top of him, brushing herself against him as she finally made it between her legs. Looking up she was surprised to see Luke curiously eyeing her, an intenseness she had never seen before on him also occupying his baby blues.

Slowly she allowed her hand to stroke the length of him feeling more than hearing his groan of approval. Maneuvering herself down to the end of the bed she placed her palms on the bed and dipped her head towards him. She smiled devilishly at him before licking a trail from base to head, gasping herself at the intensity of his breathing which had now increased dramatically. With a groan he felt her take him fully into her mouth, sucking gently on his throbbing erection. "Lorelai…uh…" He breathed, his hands now becoming unsure of where to take residence. As they finally settled next to him she took that moment to suck harder. "AAAHHHH…" He groaned, attempting in futile to make contact with her head as she slowly extracted him from her mouth, sucking gently from base to head. Licking her lips she dived back in, alternating between sucking and blowing on him. She closed her eyes and listened to his reaction to her deeds and was surprised to find herself a moment later lifted in the air and flipped onto her back.

Giving her no time to adjust he spread her legs wide and immediately began returning the favor. Taking her clit into his mouth he bit down teasingly, her back arching in reaction as she moaned. Using the flat of his tongue he plunged into her to which her knees locked around his head slightly. Opening wider she could feel the smile on his face as he sucked on her and it only took a moment for her to feel an orgasm coming on. Groaning in half protest and half pleasure she could only moan. "Luke…no….Luke….oh God Luke!" Swiping at his head she managed to still him, motioning with her eyes for him to rejoin her at the head of the bed.

Like a lion after prey he was immediately a top her, his fingers at her sex, feeling how ready she was for him. Slipping a finger slowly inside of her he covered her mouth before she could gasp aloud. Pushing his tongue into her mouth he felt her beginning to buck against him, her finger nails digging into his back as he placed another finger within her. "Luke…" She pleaded as he removed his mouth to return his attention to her neck. "Luke!" She exclaimed, running her fingers through this hair and finally grasping the sides of his head. Without hesitation Luke had removed his fingers, spread her legs, and was now fitted perfectly within her.

"Ohhhhh…" They both moaned in unison. Lorelai wrapping her long legs around his back allowing him to fully enter her. With heavy breathing they both gazed intensely at one another, enjoying the moment. Rotating her hips teasingly in an effort to get him moving she was surprised when he removed himself from her fully and then thrust once more much to Lorelai's approval. Bending to slowly kiss her Luke began to forcefully move within her as their tongues dueled. Moving her legs as far up his back as possible Lorelai offered a counter thrust to each of his, with every penetration allowing him to fully enter her. Sweat began to glisten off them both as his thrusts quickened, their tongues occupying one another's mouths and their moans echoing throughout the cabin.

Removing his mouth from hers he dropped his head to the mattress to her right, his pace quickening, his thrusts becoming deeper. "Lorelai…" he whispered. "Ah…Lorelai…"

"Luke….harder…Luke….yeah…" her orgasm was fast approaching. Grunting aloud his moves became frantic, the bed beginning to pound against the wall loudly, their moans almost drowning out the sound. With three more powerful strokes Lorelai screamed his name and came, her whole body trembling as she seemed to soar through the air. Upon her release he gave one more powerful thrust before coming hard into her, her name echoing throughout the cabin as he kept small thrusts going to milk himself in her. These thrusts sent Lorelai over the edge three more times, each more explosive than the last. Collapsing on top of her Luke buried his head into her neck where he sucked her skin gently, waiting patiently for her to come back down to him.

After a moment she smiled contentedly at the feel of Luke still within her. Wiggling slightly she felt his dick begin to harden slightly and could only groan at the feel. Feeling his struggle to regain breath she flipped over onto him, somehow managing to keep them joined as she slowly began moving a top of him. Thrusting her hips hard against him she felt him soon become hard again, his erection actually hurting her. The song "Hurt So Good" instantly popped into her head and she felt his hands move to her hips where he pulled her onto him with each thrust. Riding him hard she groaned in ecstasy, already feeling the beginnings of an orgasm. Seeing him close his eyes at the feeling she did the same, riding him harder until he came into her, sending her straight over the edge with him.

Like his actions of earlier she kept up a steady pace above him, allowing him to come fully into her before she lifted herself off of him and fell onto her stomach beside him, barely able to breathe.

A/N: Good? Review please.


End file.
